A la recherche du médaillon perdu
by Erzulie
Summary: Ma théorie personnelle sur le tome 7, longuement réfléchie... A vous de juger, vos avis m'interessent !


**A la recherche du médaillon perdu**

_Cette fic n'est que le début de ce que j'imagine être le tome 7. J'y développe une **théorie** à laquelle j'ai beaucoup réfléchie et dont je n'ai vu pour l'instant aucune trace dans d'autres fic, ou dans des débats sur le net. Je vous donnerais à la fin de chaque chapitre les arguments qui me permettent de penser ce que vous lirez, et **je vous invite à en discuter dans vos reviews**. J'espère quand même me tromper et être complètement à côté de la plaque pour avoir de grosses surprises lorsque je lirais le vrai, le magnifique, le tant attendu dernier tome… Mais, de toute façon, il y a de grandes chances que je me trompe, vu le talent de JKR !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, pas plus que leur passé… seul ce qui va leur arriver est sorti tout droit de mon imagination !

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

**Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle vie**

Elle n'avait jamais pensé entendre parler de lui à nouveau. Elle croyait être à l'abri de toute cette histoire, et voilà que cela recommençait… Toutes ses nuits avaient été ponctuées de cauchemars depuis qu'on lui avait rappelé ce qu'elle avait essayé d'effacer de sa mémoire, en vain. Elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'être de nouveau liée à ça. Onze heures du soir, pensa t-elle, tout le monde est couché, je finis ce coin là et je monte. Pétunia s'acharnait à présent à décaper le dernier endroit de la cuisine qui avait échappé à son coup de main énergique et ressassait une nouvelle fois ses idées noires.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est tombé sur moi ? Je n'avais rien demandé, je voulais une vie simple… Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit ma sœur ? Elle revoyait inlassablement ce jour terrible où Lily Evans, ah, la merveilleuse Lily Evans, avait reçut la lettre de sa maudite école, tombée directement dans son bol de céréales… la joie de ses parents… la douleur dans son cœur, elle qui savait que jamais elle ne pourrait égaler sa sœur… la jalousie qui l'avait dévorée toutes ses années… et le sourire de Lily… Elle aurait voulu lui enfoncer la tête dans son bol, réduire à néant ce sourire qu'elle avait depuis ce jour détesté… ce sourire qui illuminait son visage quelques années plus tard lorsqu'elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle allait se marier…

Pétunia, lasse, posa son éponge pleine de mousse et se laissa glisser contre le mur. Un tel abattement ne lui ressemblait guère, mais toute la force qu'elle s'était efforcée de mettre en œuvre durant toutes ses années semblait l'avoir quitter. Elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler… Elle ne voulait plus continuer comme ça… Elle posa ses mains protégées par des gants en caoutchouc roses dégoulinants sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux un instant.

_Il nous poursuit… Nous devons nous cacher dans un lieu sûr… Il veut nous prendre Harry… _La voix angoissée de sa sœur résonnait à ses oreilles sans vouloir s'arrêter. Et puis plus rien… la surprise à son réveil en trouvant devant sa porte son neveu endormi, sa terreur en lisant la lettre trouvée dans son panier, le soutien de son mari, et puis les paroles du vieux fou l'année dernière… Qu'avait-il dit ? _Incapables de l'élever comme votre propre fils…_ Oui, elle n'avait pas eut le courage de lui apporter l'amour qu'il aurait dû recevoir… Impossible de le regarder sans penser à Lily, impossible de refouler la rancœur qu'elle avait gardée contre sa sœur, impossible… Et puis ce sorcier au nom absurde qui était à ses trousses… Elle avait peur de ce qui pouvait leur arriver, à son fils et à son mari, tout ça à cause de Harry et donc de sa sœur… Elle avait détruit sa vie, son enfance, l'amour de ses parents, et même morte, elle allait détruire sa famille…

Elle soupira longuement et se releva pour finir de nettoyer sa cuisine avant de s'accorder quelques heures de repos. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre et la nuit noire calma un peu la tempête qui tournoyait dans son cœur.

Minuit… Pétunia rangeait ses produits de nettoyage dans son placard lorsqu'un grand bruit à l'étage la fit sursauter. Elle plaqua une main sur son cœur, et rejeta son visage chevalin en arrière pour mieux écouter. Les marches de l'escalier grinçaient, et un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés et aux yeux verts rentra dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout toi ? marmonna Pétunia les sourcils froncés. Il faut que tu viennes me déranger dans mon nettoyage ! »

Même si Harry était habitué à subir les remontrances des Dursley, devant tant de mauvaise foi et malgré sa fatigue, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Et bien, au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant, cela fait environ deux minutes que je suis majeur… Alors j'en profite pour quitter ce trou à rats une bonne fois pour toutes ! Ah, et au fait, je ne te dis pas au revoir…

- Tu… Tu pars ?

- Etant donné le fait que j'ai dans le couloir une grosse malle remplie d'affaires et que je viens de te dire que je pars, il est fort probable que dans quelques minutes je sois plus là… répondit-il d'un air enjoué.

- Et… Heu… Tu ne reviendras pas l'été prochain, c'est ça ?

- Non. »

Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le couloir et empoigna la poignée de sa malle qu'il traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis il se retourna alors vers sa tante qui l'avait suivi.

« Au fait, tant que j'y suis, tu diras à l'oncle et à Duddlinouchet merci pour leur délicate attention et leur amabilité naturelle, lâcha t-il d'un ton ironique.»

Pétunia ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder. Bizarrement, elle avait perdu son air hautain qui la rendait si détestable. Elle le fixait de ses yeux délavés, la main crispée sur son peignoir rose. Avec un dernier regard à sa tante, il ouvrit la porte et la nuit l'enveloppa alors qu'il descendit les quelques marches du perron.

« Harry… »

Il fut surpris d'entendre Pétunia l'appeler par son prénom, et tourna la tête. Elle se tenait devant la porte d'entrée, raide comme un manche à balai.

« Bonne chance… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux en se demandant ce qui se passait, si c'était bien sa tante qu'il avait devant lui mais elle avait déjà disparu derrière la porte. Un sentiment bizarre l'envahit très vite balayé par la vision de ses amis qui l'attendaient dans une petite maison biscornue. Et bien maintenant, direction le Terrier… Crac…

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Voilà pour le premier chapitre... C'est court car c'est juste une sorte d'introduction, qui ne révèle rien du tout.

**A SUIVRE !**


End file.
